The Twins of Kronos
by Pluto's Daughter 11
Summary: Hailie and Shade have always been a mystery, the twins never fully explained themselves and we learn about their life story. We learn why Hecate joined Kronos and why the children of Kronos wish to stay hidden. A three shot.
1. Chapter 1

-Hailie and Shade 10-

Hailie glanced over at Shade who was ripping apart a piece of grass, the two twins sat in a large pasture outside of the palace. The sun was setting and a breeze blew over the two, Hailie sighed, she loved the cold. She loved it when it snowed and when it was freezing at night, Shade was the exact opposite. He loved the heat and the warmth of the sun, he had golden hair that resembled the sun as well. Hailie ran a hand through her straight, brown hair that had gold highlights in it and sighed happily. The world around them was peaceful and calm, birds chattered quietly and butterflies danced around the flowers that were near the two. Shade looked over at his big sister, though they were twins she was three seconds older then he was, her bright golden eyes were filled with mirth as she watched the sun set. The sky was an orange color and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Though Hailie was a bit older then he was he felt extremely protective over her, he was like the big brother though he knew Hailie could take care of herself. Hailie had to wear a stupid blue dress which she despised while Shade wore a simple red tunic.

Hailie began to get bored by the silence and glanced over at her brother,"Hey Shade, you know what we should do?" She asked and he looked at her curiously with his dark gold eyes.

"We should pull a prank on father! Our old man wouldn't even see it coming." She said proudly and Shade chuckled, Hailie was the mischievous one while he was the more serious twin.

"And why are you so eager to prank him sis? He's already got enough on his plate as it is, I doubt having us prank him would make his life easier." Shade said seriously and mentally face palmed when he saw the twinkle appear in his sister's eyes, he only saw that when she wanted to cause trouble.

She rolled her eyes at him,"Please, it's not hard to rule the golden age! No one hurts each other and everyone is awful kind except Rhea. Father could use a good laugh and so could you Mr. Grumpy pants." She teased and Shade laughed quietly, Rhea hated the twins. Ever since she discovered their birth she had despised them with every fiber of her being, she would complain to their father that having more children was a horrible idea especially with a mortal. Hailie was just glad not to get eaten like her siblings had for it sounded vile and repulsive.

"Though I feel like I should be the voice of reasoning...I'm listening." Shade shrugged and Hailie grinned. She got up and grabbed her brother's hand before sprinting into the castle.

"And poof! The prank is genius Shade! After this I say we get Rhea." Hailie said while smirking evilly. Shade paled at the thought of what Rhea might do to them, on their way to their father's chambers they ran into Hyperion.

"Uncle H!" Hailie squealed and embraced the Titan of light along with Shade.

Hyperion grinned down at them,"If it isn't my favorite niece and nephew, Hailie I see by the mischief in your eyes your going to fool your father eh?" He asked expectantly and Shade smiled up at the Titan while Hailie nodded vigorously.

"Well I guess I will have to join you then huh? I am technically in charge of you." He said nonchalantly and Hailie jumped with joy, Hyperion was her favorite uncle while Shade loved Oceanus. The Titan family got along very well, except for Rhea, she hated the twins of Kronos.

"That would be lovely uncle! Come! Father needs to be pranked!" She exclaimed and marched to his room, they were just outside of his room and Hailie peeked in. He was arguing with Rhea and she took a moment to listen.

"Why have you eaten all of our children but you don't eat the demigods?! Was that mortal honestly that important to you?" The queen of the titans hissed angrily.

Kronos glared at her,"She was if you must know. I love Hailie and Shade woman and you have no right to speak to me in such away. Their mother told me before you "accidentally" killed her to keep them safe and I will so just that!" He snarled and Rhea screamed in frustration, Hailie glared bitterly at the queen of the titans, she had already seen this, Rhea killing their mother. But for the sake of her brother's sanity she never spoke of how their mother died.

"Shade, get the stuff." She ordered and Shade quickly grabbed the supplies from the bag and handed them to his sister. She grinned evilly and began to get to work, Kronos was beyond furious with his wife for once again trying to convince him to eat his demigod children. They swore alliance to him an he trusted them, they swore to Styx they wouldn't kill him and be believed them. His wife glared at him and he glared back fiercely making her back down, he adjusted his crown and patted down his silky gold robes.

"Daddy help!" He heard Hailie's voice yell for help and he looked at his wife menacingly thinking she had done something but she looked confused. He quickly rushed out of the room only to slip and fall, as he fell Shade slowed time down long enough for Hyperion to slip cake underneath the king who was in midair. Shade stopped controlling time and Kronos fell straight into the cake soiling his gold robes. Everyone was silent before Hailie burst out in laughter along with Hyperion and Shade, she clapped her hands as she applauded the fantastic show she had just seen. Kronos blinked multiple times before he let out a hearty laugh, Shade and Hailie high fived at their master plan, Kronos got up and took off his ruined robes reveling his gold shirt.

"My my my, you two have done it again haven't you?" Kronos laughter and Rhea stomped out of the room.

She was glaring angrily at the twins,"You disgraceful children have soiled his robes and the floor clean it up now!" She snarled and Hailie smirked at Shade who grinned knowingly at her. Kronos and Hyperion looked at the queen of the titans angrily but said nothing once the noticed the looks of the twins.

Hailie mock bowed,"My apologies, we certainly are disgraceful children aren't we? We'll clean it up right away your ugliness." She taunted and Rhea turned red, Shade and Hailie both shoved her into the remains of the cake and she shrieked in rage. Hailie laughed loudly and the two ran away, Hyperion chuckled and glared at the flustered goddess.

"Sister what is your problem? They are just children yet you despise them, maybe if you took the time to know them you would like them." He suggested, she had cake covering her back and hair, she looked furious and Kronos was trying not to laugh so he turned away from his wife and smiled widely at his brother.

"I will never give those two a chance! Their nothing but stupid brats and mark my words Kronos I will make them suffer." She snarled and stomped off, the king of the titans paled, his wife was not one to make empty threats and he feared for his children. His eyes suddenly flashed a bright golden color and saw one of his sons alive and growing up. The image stopped and he gritted his teeth, change was coming and he would save Hailie and Shade.

-Hailie and Shade 14-

"Hailie, I want you to look into my past. All of it, then tell me what you see." Kronos commanded and the mixed girl nodded before her eyes flashed a brilliant gold color. She saw her father killing her grandfather Uranus, he saw him eating all of his children whole. She shuttered at that part but smiled once she saw how he met her mother, she saw him caring for them while they were babies.

-Kronos past-

-Hailie and Shade 6-

Kronos was at his girlfriends home, she wasn't poor but she wasn't rich either, she had a modest house and he spent the majority of his time there with Hailie and Shade. Hailie was roman, Kronos/Saturn was stuck in-between both forms while he was with Sarah, Shade was greek and their personalities often clashed which caused constant fights.

The Titan was holding Shade and Hailie was playing on the floor, he sat beside both of them and Shade began to touch Hailie's face. She smacked his hand away and they began to fight.

"Your a poop head!" Shade yelled and Hailie tackled him.

"Well you have cooties and your a poop head." She yelled back and the two began wrestling, Kronos looked ready to intervene but his girlfriend Sarah walked into the room. She had dark skin and hazel eyes, Hailie was the spitting image of her mother except lighter skinned since she was mixed. Shade resembled his father, the twins constantly argued and fought but they both loved each other admittedly.

Sarah looked at her two children sternly,"Hailie! Shade!" She said in a warning tone, the twins instantly broke apart and looked at their mother wide eyed.

Hailie pointed at Shade,"He started it! He touched my face!" She protested and Shade glared at her.

"Well it's cuz I wanted to and I do what I want!" He exclaimed and they began to argue loudly again. Kronos chuckled and Sarah smiled at him making him smile back before they both gave their children warning glares.

Finally Hailie froze Shade and laughed triumphantly before cringing back at her father's glare,"Hailie, how many times do we have to tell you not to freeze your brother with your time abilities?" Kronos sighed in exasperation.

Hailie smiled sheepishly at him,"But daddy! He was being a meaner!" The daddy comment got him every time and he smiled at her, Sarah looked Hailie dead in the eye.

"Hailie Alexis Davis unfreeze your brother right now." She growled and Hailie paled, Shade was instantly unfrozen and he glared at her. Hailie knew once her mom started calling out middle names that it was it was time to listen to her.

"Your lucky I'm to much of a big boy to freeze you back." He hissed and Hailie smiled at him mockingly before she ran behind her dad and jumped on his back. Shade grinned and clutched onto his leg, Kronos laughed and began to walk around, Sarah smiled at the three and chuckled. She walked up to Shade who leapt off of his father's leg and let his mom give him a piggy back ride. The four danced around and played games, though Hailie and Shade fought all the time in reality they were best friends.

"Let's play a game!" Hailie declared and Shade nodded vigorously, Kronos and Sarah chuckled before going closer to their children.

"We're going to play freeze tag! Everyone can be actually frozen except mom, she has to be fake frozen since she can't control time." Hailie started listing off the rules and wanted to be it first. Everyone ran form her and she ran after them, she tagged her father and he literally froze. They continued to play this for a while all of them having fun and messing around like no tomorrow.

-Kronos past-

The king of the Titans walked to a woman in a black dress, she had blonde hair and looked dangerous,"Hecate, I have a favor to ask of you. Make my children immortal by the age of fourteen." He requested and the goddess looked at him.

"You know I don't support you, why do you come to me." She spat and he smirked, he knew she would start this and he was prepared.

He adjusted the crown on his head cleared his throat,"As you probably know there will be a war with myself and my son. How will it start I do not know, fight on their side in this war and then when I arise you will fight for me. If you can make my children immortal I will give all of your children the power and glory they deserve, you as well." He said and brought out a large bag of money from behind it, she eyed it hungrily and snatched it from him.

"I swear to the styx to fight for you and all that other stuff you said." She grumbled as she began to count the money, Kronos grinned and Hecate got to work on the potion.

-Kronos past-

-Hailie and Shade 8-

"My name is Hailie! I am fantastic!" The eight year old cheered and Shade snorted making Hailie laugh at him.

"Your name is Shade! You are lame!" She chanted and Shade quirked a smile at her before tackling her to the ground. Their mom was gone, she went out to get more food from the market leaving the twins home with Kronos who was watching them in amusement. They rolled around before Shade had her pinned to the ground.

"Who's lame now?" He taunted and she smirked before spitting in his face. He instantly jumped up and wiped his face off, Hailie was on her feet laughing loudly.

He glared murderously at her,"You'll pay for that!" He growled and sprinted towards her, she squealed and ran away from him. The door burst open and the twins froze along with Kronos, Rhea walked into the room with a passive face and Hailie glared at her.

"Rhea, why are you here?" Kronos asked warily and Rhea's eyes had a hint of malice in them.

"Just came to pay my respects, Sarah has died." Rhea said emotionlessly and Hailie's eyes widened as she looked into her eyes. She saw her mother walking back to their home when a stampede charged at her. Her mother sprinted to an empty crate and dived behind it leaving all the food behind. The stampede of horses jumped over or avoided the crate and once they were all gone she jumped to her feet and looked around warily before a sword was shoved through her stomach. She gasped and dropped to her knees and the blade was wretched from from her stomach and blood poured from her wound and her hazel eyes began to dull.

"Hailie if you see this I love you-a...and Sh...Shade. K-K...Kronos I love you. Keep them safe from Rhe-" She broke off and slumped to the ground, Rhea stood over her with a sword grinning maniacally at her mother's corpse. A man appeared and his eyes seemed glazed over, Rhea handed him the bloody sword and vanished once the guards appeared bare handed. Nothing like this happened, they were in the golden age and murder never happened nor did they have weapons. They seized the man who looked confused and worried he began to scream he didn't do it but to no avail.

Hailie awoke from the horrible past and tears ran down her face, Shade was crying as well and Kronos looked broken.

"What, no she can't be-you did this." He hissed the last part and Hailie glared at her murderously as tears of hatred and pain fell from her eyes, she tried so hard not to sob but she did, she let out all of the pain and hatred in her tears. Shade began to sob as well and the two held each other and mourned for their mother, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, his mom was dead but how? Hailie took him out of the room as their father and Rhea began screaming at each other, they sat in their room and leaned against each other as the tears fell out even harder.

"It's okay Shade, it'll be alright." Hailie whispered and her brother looked up at her with a broken look of misery.

"How is it okay? Mom is dead." He croaked and Hailie knew she would have to be strong for her brother, but how could she when she was in just as much pain as he was.

"We can go live with dad, he'll let us. Mom loved us Shade and she's still here we just can't see her. It's like she's invisible but I know she's looking down on us and watching us like a guardian." Hailie whispered and Shade began to cry harder, and she did as well because she was only eight years old. She was only eight years old and she lost her mother, she was only eight years old and she had to be strong for her brother. The two huddled together surrounded by the mental pain of their mother's death and the loud screams from two angry titans.

-End-

Hailie jolted out of the past immediately and felt tears rush to her eyes,"I...I don't want to see anymore." She breathed, she didn't just see her father's past she saw her's and her brother's past. She knew that wasn't supposed to happen, she didn't know how it did but she couldn't bare to watch the two year depression they went through. Kronos looked at his daughter sadly, he didn't realize how bad that would hurt her, Shade wrapped an arm around his sister reassuringly and she sighed. They continued lessons until the twins began to tire, Hecate appeared with a bottle in her hand she walked to the twins with a friendly smile on her face.

"Ah you must be Hailie and Shade, my oh my aren't you both beautiful? Anyway drink this, a gift from myself and your father." The magic goddess winked, handed Hailie the bottle and vanished.

Shade raised an eyebrow,"Did she just call me beautiful?"

Hailie snickered,"She's obviously being polite, but she knows a pretty girl when she see's one." The daughter of Kronos mocked and Shade glared at her. Hailie grinned wryly at him before gulping down half of the green potion.

She made a face,"Gross! This is disgusting! It taste as bad as Rhea looks." Shade laughed at his sister and drank the rest before grimacing.

"No matter how bad it taste nothing could be or taste as ugly as Rhea." Shade joked and Hailie gave him a high five, Kronos chuckled and noticed the golden aura around them.

He froze and the twins looked at him questioningly before Hailie gulped nervously,"She's right behind me isn't she?" Shade nodded slowly and she turned around to see Rhea glaring down at her.

"Hehe, hey Rhea. You look less ugly today." Hailie complemented mockingly and Shade stifled a laugh while Rhea glared angrily at her.

"Hailie, I see you have matured since the last time I saw you." Rhea said sarcastically.

Hailie gave her a forced smile,"You know it, I stopped talking about you behind your back now I'm talking about you to you. Man have you gained weight? I feel bad for my dad cuz he has to deal with you. No wonder he ate your children." She spat and she knew it was a low blow but Rhea infuriated her, Rhea had been bitter since her children had been eaten. The Queen of the Titans looked furious and she smacked the daughter of Kronos, Hailie's head snapped to the side and a red hand mark appeared on her cheek. Shade snarled in fury and took out his scythe, he used the butt of his scythe to slam it into Rhea's stomach, Rhea hunched over in pain and Hailie rammed her fist in her face. Rhea flew back and slammed into the wall, she had a black eye forming and her stomach hurt as it throbbed painfully. Kronos watched the scene in horror and got in-between his angry wife and angry children. No matter what Rhea did he still loved her, he didn't know why but he did, she killed Sarah, she smacked his daughter and both acts were unacceptable.

He glared at her,"Leave now." He growled and felt guilty at her feeble state, he then remembered she smacked his daughter. Rhea slowly stood up and walked out of the room clutching her stomach and holding her eye. She couldn't believe he had chosen their side over hers, she would make them pay.

Once she left Hailie grinned widely,"Whoo Hoo! Twin power!" She cheered and Shade chuckled, no one could touch his sister EVER. He didn't care if the person was a girl or guy he would destroy them. Kronos's eyes widened when he saw that the war would be starting soon, he had to get them out of here.

Kronos grabbed both of their hands,"We're leaving, I gotta get you two out of here." He murmured and led them out of the palace, he had planned for this and knew the perfect place to hide them.

-A few years later-

"This is so boring! Shade were out of here!" Hailie groaned, Kronos had hid them in their mother's old home. Though the gods could of easily of found them they were to busy with the war.

Shade looked at his sister sadly,"Hailie they killed father, cut him into pieces. Zeus has taken over as king." He whispered and Hailie's eyes widened, first their mother now their father. Her tears blurred her vision and she swallowed thickly, her siblings had killed her father and she felt anger course through her.

"I will kill Zeus, I will kill them all." She sneered and clenched her fist tightly and Shade nodded in agreement, they both wanted revenge and they were going to get.

-Years later-

A girl in golden armor held a pitch black scythe, she had a hood attached to her armor and her face couldn't be seen. A boy with black armor crouched next to her wielding a golden scythe, he too had a hood attached to his armor which covered his face. The two sat in a tree watching as Zeus's son Hercules walked away from a girl he had called pretty one. She had black hair and black eyes, and looked broken as he walked away from her, he wore only a lion's pelt and a loin cloth.

"This freak needs to wear some clothes." The girl muttered and the boy rolled his eyes but completely agreed with his sister.

"Hailie are you ready?" He asked in a hushed whisper and she grinned at him.

"First step of revenge, get Zeus's favorite son." She had that mischievous twinkle in her golden eyes making Shade smirk. Once Hercules walked far away with the sword the twins jumped from tree in front of him with scythes drawn. Hailie took off her hood along with Shade, he looked at them in surprise before he glanced at Hailie with a smirk.

"A female fighter eh? Hello pretty one I'm Hercules the son of Zeus." He boasted and Hailie snorted in disgust.

"Heard the pick up line pretty boy. Can't say I'm impressed, and put on some clothes for once sheesh!" She muttered and he raised an eyebrow at her.

He stood tall and held his sword over his shoulder,"Not impressed? I have bested hundreds of monsters with my-"

"Yes we get it! Gosh! Anyway my name isn't pretty one it's Hailie, remember the name Zeus spawn." She spat and he looked offended.

Hercules glared at her and took off his pelt showing only his bare chest and Hailie winced,"I don't need my magical pelt to defeat you girl so watch you tongue." He grew more frustrated as she mimicked his words, he threw his pelt to the ground and stood his ground with a sword in hand.

Shade stepped forward a bit miffed the muscled freak was flirting with his sister,"We have a message for the olympians, tell them the twins of Kronos are here and we're avenging our father." He snarled and Hercule's eyes widened, he ran at them and the twins grinned in unison. At the last second they moved in different directions making him lash out at empty air, they spun away from him and Hailie took a quick swipe at his back making him roar in pain and anger. Their scythes were similar to their father Kronos, they could cause unimaginable pain if someone was struck with such a blade. Hercules slashed his sword at her but she danced away laughing mockingly at him.

"Come on, your Zeus's mutt right? Surely you could catch little ole me." She taunted and he growled as he thrust his sword at her. She easily fended off the strike and kicked him where the sun don't shine. His face puckered and Shade took the opportunity to slam the but of his scythe in his back, Hercules fell and slammed face first into the ground. Blood slowly trickled down his back and he jumped to his feet again only for Shade to smack him with the flat of his blade.

Hailie pressed her blade to his throat and grinned,"Come on, get up I dare you!" She grinned wickedly at him and he scowled at her with his back to the ground.

Shade leaned down and carved a large H and S onto his chest. Hercules screamed in agony and Hailie winced,"Can you please shut up? Your hurting my ears." She complained and slammed the flat of her blade on his temple knocking him out.

Shade looked at Hailie,"The olympians will know of the new threat." He smirked deviously and Hailie grinned widely before picking up his sword, it said Anaklumos and she couldn't read Greek but she could read Latin perfectly. She shrugged and walked back to where the girl was but not before flipping up her hood, it was dark and hard to see anything but she found the girl had started walking away.

"Hey you!" Hailie yelled and the girl turned around to her in surprise.

The daughter of Kronos ran up to her and gave her the sword,"Ya I think this belongs to you, that muscle freak shouldn't be bothering you anymore so were all good." Hailie shrugged nonchalantly.

The girl frowned and was about to say something but Hailie spoke up again,"Chill Zoe, I know your life story and all that. Your welcome see you later." Hailie kept it brief and walked back to her brother that tossed her the pelt and she frowned.

"I don't want anything of his, that stupid son of Zeus can jump off olympus." She growled and he shrugged. Before laying it on his unconscious body, the twins vanished knowing their work wasn't done.

-Civil War Battle of Gettysburg-

"Move out!" General Grant yelled, Hailie and Shade marched amongst the soldiers with guns strapped on their shoulders. Shade had been allowed to fight for the union since he was a male but Hailie had to sneak in, she went to Grant personally and persuaded him to let her fight even though she was a girl, a mixed girl. She proved her skill with a gun, hand to hand, her endurance, her speed. Soon they allowed blacks to fight alongside them, Hailie thought it was a great way for blacks and whites to start getting over their petty fights. Though she was disliked by the majority of the soldiers Grant liked the twins, Shade became infuriated at the fact that people treated his sister like trash because apparently she was an abomination, it wasn't just the whites either. Hailie always defended herself and wasn't beat down by their harsh words, if anything it made her want to fight harder. She had come to learn that no one person was better then anyone else, everyone was equal and they all had different beliefs and she was fine with that.

"You shouldn't be in this war little girl, you could get hurt." One of the soldiers sneered and she glared at him along with her brother.

"Put a sock in it ugly!" She spat and the soldier looked down at her murderously.

"Your a woman and you'll treat me with respect!" He snarled and she laughed mockingly at him.

"Wow your an idiot! Didn't you just call me a little girl? Now I'm a woman? Shut your trap before you say anything else stupid, I'd hate to accidentally blow your face off with my gun." She growled and some of the soldiers laughed.

The soldier grabbed her arm,"You little-" He stopped once she decked him in the face, he flew back and hit the ground hard.

Grant let out a hearty laugh,"That's a girl! I'd like to see some of that on the field!" He boomed and Shade fist bumped her.

She turned to the rest of the soldiers,"Anyone else wanna talk about me being a little girl? No? Then start acting like men and worry about yourself! We got a war to win and I don't have time to beat up anyone else at the moment." She yelled and some more soldiers laughed. She walked beside her brother with her head raised high, Shade chuckled at his sister, she always was a spitfire.

They were shooting at confederates, Hailie and Shade shot with deadly accuracy but found reload a hassle. Hailie stepped out from behind a tree and charged, the grey backs laughed and shot at her. She smirked as the bullets came at her in slow motion, she easily danced away from them before advancing in the enemy again. They tried to reload quickly but then held out their long guns thinking they could fight her off, once she got closer one of them used his gun as a bat and she easily slid under the swing and swung her gun in the back of his knee caps. They popped and he fell to the ground Another charged at her and she rolled her eyes before she shot him cleanly in the head. The last one eyed her warily and aimed his gun at her and shot, she blinked as the bullet flew towards her, time slowed and she her eyebrows furrowed as she focused as hard as she could. The bullet went on rewind and struck the man in the chest. The Yankees watched her in awe, Shade smiled widely and joined her as the two became an arch of destruction and then he saw the son of Zeus blasting people with lightning.

Shade aimed his gun at him,"An eye for an eye Zeus." He hissed and shot the confederate in the chest.

**This will be a two-shot, just explaining their life story. They were a pretty big hit and I came up with this with Pluto's Son 11 so my bro. Lol. So tell me what you think, and shout out to Pluto's son 11! Thanks for the idea and helping me! So any way comment and all that stuff, I made Kronos light hearted in this and Rhea was a punk. But hey you would be bitter if your children were eaten and your husband cheated on you and had more kids that he kept alive. And I was not being racist, they were in civil war times so ya. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hailie casually walked up to Artemis who was staring out at the ocean,"Sup?" The daughter of Kronos asked and Artemis jumped in surprise before she looked at the girl curiously.

Shade looked at Orion seriously,"Bet you can't swim out to that rock out there." He said smugly while pointing out to the jagged rock that stood in the center of the ocean.

Orion grinned,"Foolish boy, I am a son of Poseidon! I am friends with lady Artemis herself and could get her to be mine easily. Her maidens are quite nice as well," he said deviously making Shade scowl in disgust,"no matter for I shall win the bet and live to tell the tale!" He boasted before swiftly diving into the ocean and gracefully swam to the rock. Apollo popped his head out from behind a tree and winked at Shade who hid himself under a hood. Apollo didn't know who the twins were or what they had done, all he knew was that they were helping him kill that monster Orion.

"Would you like to join the hunt, what did you say your name was?" The moon goddess asked and Hailie smirked.

"Hailie, and nah I've got a brother I'm traveling with. Hey Lady Artemis, if your so good at archery could you hit that arrogant male who is swimming towards that rock over there? You know like a head shot or something?" Hailie asked before grinning deviously, she knew sons of Poseidon could heal in the water but not from such a fatel wound.

Artemis grinned,"Of course, a true huntress at heart I see. Yes this pig will die." She took out her bow and shot the male through the head before grinning triumphantly.

"Fantastic job milady!" Hailie enthused before she smirked knowingly at her,"I knew you were always one to shoot first and ask questions later." Artemis raised an eyebrow and looked at the man curiously as he began to wash up to shore.

Once she saw his face she gasped and tears blurred her vision,"What have I done?" She breathed in disbelief and Hailie laughed.

"Oh it wasn't you my dear niece! Tell your father I said hi, tell him Shade said hi. And tell your uncle Poseidon an eye for an eye." She smirked evilly before she began to walk away leaving a frozen moon goddess.

"Come back here you coward! Fight me!" Artemis shrieked and Hailie turned around smiling in amusement. She knew she couldn't defeat the goddess but she'd give her a hard fight.

"I don't feel like whooping your sorry butt milady, funny how you defend a man that raped your maidens and boasted about you being his." The daughter of Kronos said nonchalantly and Artemis froze. Had Orion really done such a thing?

"Your lying! How dare you speak to a goddess that way, I know your a demigod yet you think you can trick me, you think you can hurt me!" The goddess snarled and Hailie yawned while making her hand talk while Artemis talked which made the god turn red in anger.

Hailie then glared at her,"You children of the big three are arrogant and pathetic! I swear on the Styx I'm not lying! Mind your aunt, I'm older then you." Thunder rumbled and Artemis's eyes widened before Hailie continued talking,"Your nothing but a prejudice fool! Not to mention you would have been dating your cousin which is weird...hey everyone I broke my vow to my cousin!" Hailie mimicked Artemis's voice before she started laughing while the goddess turned red with fury and humiliation, Hailie gave the goddess a one finger salute before she vanished. Honestly Hailie and Shade couldn't really vanish, they froze the people and simply walked away.

(Year later)

"Hi miss watcha planting there?" Hailie asked as she stood beside her brother Shade. The woman was beautiful and looked young, she had a slightly joyful look to her face but when she saw them she looked slightly guarded.

The woman scowled at them,"Strawberries, what's it to you?" She snarled.

Hailie snorted,"Who peed in your bread? Eh just cool it lady were just wanna ask you some questions." Hailie growled and Shade gave her a small bump with his elbow making her roll her eyes.

The woman perked,"Bread you say! Simply delicious, it has so much fiber and grain which is great for your growth!" She exclaimed and Shade groaned, he hated wheat.

Shade looked at her with distaste while Hailie grinned,"I know right! But I prefer crackers!" She said dreamily and the woman nodded in agreement.

Shade snorted,"As much as I love to talk about wheat we need to ask you some questions." He growled and the woman narrowed her eyes at him while Hailie cracked her knuckles in anticipation and Shade shot her a 'Are you kidding me?' look and she grinned wryly at him in response.

"So your Demeter's kid huh? Persephone." Hailie asked and the woman nodded slowly, the twins pretended they couldn't feel vines wrap around their ankles and Hailie smiled widely at her. The twins bowed respectively and the goddess smiled slightly at their respect.

"Persephone! It's lovely to meet you! I'm Hailie and this is my brother Shade, we're here to warn you. Hades will capture you and take you to the underworld, when he does you will have to be ready. Once your down there he will offer you food, eat four pomegranate seeds okay? It will help you escape." Hailie said reassuringly and Persephone raised and eyebrow.

"But I thought if you eat Hades food you'll-"

"Just do that and your mother will rescue you alright?" Shade said with slight annoyance and Persephone frowned, they seemed sketchy and so did the thought of eating Hades's food.

"Look Persephone, it will be scary and the pomegranates will be a special gift from your mother. Once you eat the four seeds then you'll come right back to the surface and Hades won't know what hit him." The daughter of Kronos grinned and Shade nodded in agreement.

Persephone beamed at the thought of her mother saving her, she was a young and naive goddess and didn't think of asking anymore questions. "Thank you so much, I couldn't imagine being trapped with Hades for the rest of my immortal life. You have to swear that I won't be trapped with him for the rest of my life." She said seriously and Hailie grinned at Shade who grinned back, the goddess wasn't very specific when it came to oaths.

"We swear on the styx that you won't be stuck with Hades for the rest of your life." Shade swore and Hailie's smile broadened as thunder rumbled.

Hailie spoke up before the goddess could,"Oh and tell your mother an eye for an eye. A message I didn't get to send her earlier for that lovely thing she did for my brother and I when we were younger." The daughter and son of Kronos then walked away leaving a confused daughter of Demeter standing there until Hades swooped her up in her chariot.

-Years later-

"Excuse me sir could you tell me what time it is?" Hailie asked innocently and the man smiled at her. He had curly black hair and onyx colored eyes.

"12:40." He replied and a smile tugged to her lips before she stood.

"Thank you, would you mind escorting me to my house? This man keeps harassing me and maybe he'll leave me alone if your there." She said innocently, he looked to be around seventeen and his smile broadened.

"Anything for a pretty lady like yourself." He said flirtatiously and she turned her back to him momentarily pretending to gag. They walked through an ally that was empty and dark, a cold breeze blew through her hair and she smiled at the cold.

She turned to him to see her inching closer to her,"Hold up now Shirley, ya drop the act I know who you are. You killed that poor little boy and ran away as if it was nothing, a hit and run. And what about those skeletons you used to kill your ex girlfriend? I know everything about your past Shirley, you know as in Shirley Temple? Because you both have curly hair?" Hailie chuckled a little and the man grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall.

"How do you know about me! Doesn't matter I'm a son of Hades and I'll kill you, a shame that such a pretty face will have to look so ugly in a matter of seconds." He sneered and she raised an eyebrow as he brought out a pocket knife.

"Your kidding, your going to kill me with a pocket knife? Look Shirley I know your on edge with looking ugly and being plain stupid but if your gonna kill me can you do it with something cool like a machete or a gun or something? Seriously a pocket knife? No wonder Amanda dumped you." She sneered and he pressed the knife against her throat tightly drawing blood. She internally winced but refused to show the pain the knife inflicted on her neck.

"Shut up!" He snarled and his eyes flashed with anger, Hailie narrowed her eyes, she knew she could escape this easily but she was sticking to the plan.

She then chuckled,"Sorry I really can't take you seriously with that knife. What are you a Boy Scout?" She mocked and his eyes blazed with fury.

"What is wrong with you? I have a knife-"

Hailie fake coughed,"Pocket knife." She grumbled and he ignored her.

"to your throat yet you seem...fearless, why?" He questioned and he pulled the knife away from her neck.

She tentatively touched the wound before looking up at him curiously,"I guess if we're being brutally honest here it's because I've lived for a long time and...death doesn't seem so bad." She whispered, she was surprised at her honesty and how she had opened up to the son of Hades. She then found she was serious, she's been alive for so long and she's seen the how the world has changed for worse, murders, racism, there was so much hatred in the world and she was tired of it.

He raised an eyebrow but before he could speak a blade was rammed through his chest,"I'm sorry, but once you get to your father tell him Hailie and Shade have said hi and that we're your murders. And tell him an eye for an eye." Hailie whispered quietly.

He looked up at her as he slumped to his knees,"I-I forgive you...t-to many-bad deeds." He breathed in a raspy voice before his eyes turned lifeless as they looked up at her vacantly, for once Hailie had felt bad for killing a victim. She then thought of the crimes he committed and shrugged off his death, the two had gotten back at the big three and now it was time for some vengeance from the other gods.

(Year later)

"Little amazons let us in! I brought a prisoner with me!" Hailie said excitedly as she held her brother in chains.

Shade scowled,"And I thought the hunters were prejudice." He grumbled making his sister chuckle, the heavy doors opened and Hailie walked in. A group of female warriors surrounded them with spears and Hailie smiled at all of them.

"Hiya guys! Gals! Whatever you want to be called. I have a present for your queen Otrera, a male was sneaking around and I'm sure she'd like to be informed of such a thing. If you want you can escort us and she can deal with me later." The daughter of Kronos shrugged and the amazons withdrew their weapons before they escorted the two to the throne room, a woman sat on a peacock colored throne.

She looked at the two with curiousness before Hailie raised her hand,"Your queenliness, Hera is the patron for this group correct, you guys are like her daughters cuz she's to loyal to cheat on Zeus." Otrera nodded and frowned.

"Why do you ask, why did you unbind this male's hands?" She asked and the amazons drew their weapons.

Hailie smirked and brought out her scythe,"Sorry lady, Hera killed my dad and I'm getting my revenge. They say the death of a loved one, child, mother, father is worse then dying...lets test that shall we?" Shade laughed and chucked his scythe at an amazon, it impaled her chest and Hailie charged before jumping over the dying woman and striking another one down. The two were an arch of destruction, though the amazons were a bit harder to defeat. Soon there was only two amazons left, the queen and her daughter.

Hailie looked at her daughter sadly before freezing her,"Otrera, you know this isn't the only reason were killing you." Hailie didn't want Otrera's daughter to see her death, though her daughter looked to be in her twenties she knew no one deserved to see such a thing.

Shade slowly approached the pale queen,"I know your future, your a dictator and you will die. Your patron will mourn for you and she will feel the pain of losing a loved one." He hissed and the last thing she saw was a blade aimed at her chest.

Hailie unfroze the panicked girl,"When Hera comes tell her an eye for an eye." Granted the children of Kronos hadn't killed all the amazons just the main guards and the queen.

"Why?" She whispered and Shade felt slight guilt creep into him but Hailie, his sister, the usually fun and silly one just laughed coldly.

"Your mother was a disgrace, have you seen her past? Of course not, your patron killed our father and seeing as Hera didn't have any actual demigod children we came for you." Hailie's expression softened slightly once tears appeared in the woman's eyes,"It is your time to rule, fix all of the wrong doings your mother has started." The daughter of Kronos said emotionlessly before the two vanished.

(Several years later)

The two stood outside the orphanage, Hailie yawned and stretched,"Our quest for revenge is almost over, bout time Vesta had a kid." She grumbled and Shade chuckled, they slipped in stealthily and barely made a sound. They only wore shirts and jeans so they wouldn't attract any attention, the world had changed.

"You know Shade, you need a girlfriend." Hailie whispered and Shade shot her a dirty look.

"Why?"

She grinned,"Cuz if you don't get one you'll die old and alone like a loser...well nothing's wrong with that but hey your pretty antisocial and your a loser." She snickered and he scowled at her.

"I'm immortal half wit." He growled.

She rolled her eyes,"No!" She said sarcastically,"Stop being a moron it was only a joke, I'm actually thinking about getting a boyfriend." She said dreamily and Shade jerked to a stop making her stop as well.

He glared at her,"The relationship won't last long, I'll kill him." He hissed and she huffed before putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I'm sure as heck not joining the hunters! Diana hates me...eh...and I like guys to much. Not playboys mind you." She said seriously and he snorted.

"If a guy even touches you I'll kill him, your my sister and no one is going to date you." He growled and Hailie groaned.

"Bro that's so not cool! I'm older and I don't need you babying me!" She cried indigently and he scoffed before he started walking again.

She grinned,"Here it is, the boys room. Lets see if little ole Perseus is in here." She murmured and they entered the room before ducking down when someone shifted in their bed, they heard a sniffle and Hailie felt her heart break slightly.

Shade's eyes opened wide, he was awake, Hailie took out a pill and her twin looked at he questioningly.

She gave him a passive look,"Stay here." She muttered and stood up from her position, she walked over to the boy. She unsheathed her knife and slipped it behind her back.

It was dark and he saw a girl slowly approach him. He rubbed his teary eyes and looked up at her,"Who-" He stopped once she sat down on his bed beside him.

She smiled at him and he could barely see her face,"Hello Perseus, your four right?" She asked softly and Shade frowned, what was she doing?

He nodded,"What's youw name?" He asked and her smile broadened as she heard his lisp, she looked deep into his eyes and saw everything, Gabe hitting him, being thrown from house to house, being picked on. She awoke from his memories and looked at him sadly, she couldn't kill him, especially since he was such a young child. He had been through so much pain and she wouldn't kill him, she refused to do so for she could never hurt a kid.

"I'm your aunt Hailie." She whispered and his green eyes widened.

"Youw my aunt? Awe you coming to take me away?" He asked hopefully and she averted her gaze from his.

"Sorry kid but no...I...just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing." She said softly and he began to cry, tears slid down his face and Hailie winced.

"Am I weally scawy? Nobody wants me." He said sadly and Hailie looked at him with grief, her nephew had been hurt so many times because of his power.

She hesitantly wrapped an arm around him and he clung to her,"It's okay, I'm scary, you are fantastic. You will grow up to be big and strong I just know it, your not scary like I am." She told him reassuringly and he looked up at her in surprise.

"But I set things on fiwe and huwt people." He sniffed again and she wiped the tears from his eyes.

She laughed softly,"Oh ya? Well I freeze people and hurt them...on accident. I've probably hurt tons of people. I'm really scary and people don't really like me." She sure as heck wasn't going to tell her four year old nephew that she was a murderer.

His eyes widened,"Youw not scawy! Youw nice!" He said as he continued to hold onto his aunt.

Hailie looked at him in surprise,"Your a real nice kid you know that? But I am scary, really really scary."

He frowned,"We can be scawy buddies then, cuz people awe afwaid of me." Hailie felt touched that he was so kind to her and she hugged him a little tighter.

"Do you want to meet your uncle?" She whispered and he looked up at her before nodding vigorously.

"Shade! Get your sorry butt out here and come meet your nephew you antisocial freak!" Hailie hissed and Shade felt a smile tug to his lips as he appeared from his hiding spot.

Percy beamed at him,"Hi uncle Shade! You have a funny name." Shade scowled and Hailie snickered.

"He sure does huh? You know your uncle is a big poop head." She laughed and Percy did as well, Shade glared at his sister playfully before he sat by her on Percy's bed. The three spent the night speaking in hushed whispers and laughing quietly, for once Percy felt loved, for once the twins felt kinship with someone who wasn't each other.

It was the crack of dawn and Hailie looked at her nephew sadly,"Percy I'm going to give you a pill and your going to eat it. We have to leave now and we really need you to take the pill before we go." Hailie whispered and Percy's eyes widened.

His lower lip trembled,"Youw leaving me!" He accused and tears cascaded down his cheeks, Shade looked away as Hailie gave the four year old a tight hug.

She stroked his hair and whispered soothingly to him,"Shhh, it's okay. Just take the pill alright?"

"You'll see us again." Shade said and Hailie smiled widely, Shade could see the four year old boy ten years later accompanying four demigods in a labyrinth. He and Hailie would be there as well.

Percy sniffled and looked up at them with big green eyes,"Pwomise(promise)?" He whispered and held out his pinky, both twins laughed and gave him a pinky promise.

Hailie looked down at him with a huge smile,"I swear to the Styx." She swore and thunder boomed, Percy gave both of them a hug before he slowly ate the pill. His eye lids drooped before he fell back onto his pillow, Shade jumped to his feet in alarm.

"What the Hades did you do!" He hissed quietly and Hailie sat there staring down at the boy sadly.

She glanced up at her brother,"He's only sleeping Shade, he won't remember us when he wakes. We'll be nothing but a distant memory, nothing but a tucked away dream. It will be like...we never existed." She whispered before giving her nephew a small kiss on the forehead.

She smiled sadly at him,"Goodbye Perce, we'll miss you."

Shade paused before he lightly ruffled Percy's hair,"Night Percy." He murmured, the two walked out of the orphanage. Hailie looked at her feet and kicked a rock that got in her way, Shade wrapped a comforting arm around her and she sighed.

"I don't need your support, I'm older." She mumbled and Shade looked at her in surprise, what had happened for her to act like this?

He slowly withdrew his arm and raised an eyebrow at her,"Sis what's wrong?" He asked and she looked up at him with her bright golden eyes.

She sighed,"I don't want to be here anymore, I want to die but...I can't. Pluto will throw us in punishment, our work isn't done. I'm just so tired." She whispered and he looked at his sister with a pained expression.

"Hailie-" He started but she began walking away.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

Without turning around she answered,"Drinking."

-Line Break-

Hailie sat on the bar stool and sighed before taking another long gulp of her tequila, the bar tender didn't seem to care how old she was as he refilled her glass. She gritted her teeth and leaned back in her chair, someone sat beside her and she glanced at them. It was a brunette haired boy with blue eyes, he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You look a little young to be drinking." He mused and she rolled her eyes.

"And how old are you? Sixteen?" She snorted and he blushed in embarrassment.

He rubbed the back of his neck,"Ya." He grumbled and she smirked before taking another swig of her drink. The alcohol burned her throat and she pushed it away unsatisfied with the taste, things began to get a little fuzzy and she rested a hand on her forehead as if trying to keep the world from spinning.

He glanced at her with amusement,"First time?" He chuckled as he took a sip of his beer.

She glared at him,"Is there a reason your talking to me?" She snapped, she was in no mood to play games or talk to anyone.

He laughed,"Ya, I guess it's cuz I like you."

She snorted,"You don't even know me."

He grinned and leaned closer,"Maybe I'd like to." He whispered and she just looked at him unfazed before she began laughing.

"Wow really? That's the best you've got? I've met dogs with better flirting skills and better breath then you." She laughed and he looked a bit put out as he sat back in his seat. Without noticing she had chugged the rest of her drink and the fuzziness got even worse, she didn't mind when he pressed his lips to hers, or when he embraced her and held her close. She protested weakly but he continued to kiss her, the world was spinning and she then felt giddy. She didn't know why she felt so happy and it felt like she was in a dream.

She pulled away momentarily,"Wasz yourrrr nammme?" She slurred and he grinned.

"Shawn." He kissed her again and she giggled uncontrollably.

Shade casually walked into the bar and saw a guy and girl making out. He snorted in disgust while he glanced around for Hailie.

"Hey, your cute." A girl said flirtatiously.

He frowned,"And your ugly, goodbye." He hadn't meant to be mean but he was on edge and needed to find Hailie.

"So Hailie, cute name." The guy near the bar said once he broke away from the girl.

She giggled,"Thankssss, you knowww iiif my bro-brother sees you he'll k-kill you." She slurred and the guy laughed.

"Well I guess we'll make sure he doesn't see me then." He whispered huskily before he began to kiss the daughter of Kronos again. Shade saw red and stomped over to him and yanked him off his sister.

"Whoa man chill." The guy yelled.

Shade turned his glare on him,"You tried to take advantage of my drunk sister and you expect me to chill?" He screamed, he picked up a beer bottle and smashed it on his head, the guy fell to the ground either dead or unconscious. Hailie looked down at him with an emotionless mask before she looked up at Shade.

"Tonigggghhht we are young!" She sang before giggling, he mashed his teeth together and slung her over his shoulder.

"Where ar-are we g-goin?" She hiccuped as he carried her out of the bar.

"That guy was cute. Hey bro I know a secretttttt." She said in a singy song voice.

When he didn't say anything she whispered,"I know who killed mommy."

Shade froze,"Who?" The question Hailie had never answered.

**And finished, this will now be a three shot. I've never drank any alcohol so I didn't know how to write that scene real well. Don't patronize me if I got the timelines wrong, ya and if you couldn't tell Hailie's a bit depressed. So comment and tell me what you think, making it a three shot because I couldn't fill all I wanted to in this chapter.**


End file.
